Waiting For Something You Weren't Sure You Wanted
by Lexi1901
Summary: -He watched Hugh tiredly, but with all the attention he could muster, as his grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight seeping in the window- Slash. MxH.


***shifts nervously* Okay, this is my first Nightworld fic, **_**and**_** my first lemony thing, and also slash, so this is just a huge bundle of firsts for me, and therefore, I need feedback. There isn't a whole lot of Nightworld slash out there, I don't think, so I figured, "Hey- why don't I write some?" And just so you know, this was written after a **_**very**_** long day of classes, and when I was rather tired, too, so if you spot any mistakes, tell me. **

**Disclaimer: If **_**I**_** owned Nightworld, well, Strange Fate would've been out like, 8 years ago, and all the guys would fuck the crap out of each other day and night. But, alas, they **_**don't**_**, so I don't own this shit. **

**Note: Jez got herself hurt again which is why Morgead is nervous (stupid bitch-JK)**

Morgead paced the corridors of the seemingly empty hallway, tugging at his hair, occasionally going for a fingernail. He huffed impatiently, stopping for a second to tap his fingers on the wall, his eyes deeply annoyed.

Soft footfalls came from behind him, and Morgead smelled a mix of vanilla and some spice he didn't know, and he felt a presence right behind his back.

He turned around, scowling, his eyes scraping up Hugh's frame. Hugh's brownish-blonde hair was slightly ruffled, like he'd slept on it, and there was a sleepy pink tone around his cheekbones. His eyes were wide and doe-caught-in-headlights-esque, and he seemed to be wearing just a simple black silk robe.

"What do _you_ want?" Morgead snapped, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his face, leaning against the doorframe heavily.

Hugh appraised Morgead carefully with big grey eyes, and held out a silvery can in a small hand. He tugged the robe closer around his narrow shoulders and smiled lightly. "I heard you from upstairs, you need to sleep. But you won't." Morgead rolled his eyes as if to say, _No shit, Sherlock_. "So,"

Morgead glared and snatched the Red Bull from Hugh's tiny fingers, popping the lid open easily, and taking a long sip. He watched Hugh tiredly, but with all the attention he could muster, as his grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight seeping in the window.

"You should sit down, at least." Said Hugh quietly, from behind long bangs and thick eyelashes. He turned gesturing for Morgead, and he hesitated, before following Hugh down the hall into the lounge.

Hugh flicked on a light, waiting for Morgead, and then picking a black leather armchair, while Morgead opted instead for a large couch. Hugh sighed softly as he watched Morgead slump down, clutching the can, his eyes drooping.

Though, exhausted as he was, his eyes were feverish with worry, even though something deep inside him told him that Jez was going to be okay.

"I know you're worried, I am, too." Hugh said gently, looking at the moon through the crack in the blood red curtains. Morgead glared at Hugh half-heartedly, sipping his energy drink once again.

"But," Hugh tapped fingers on the armchair slowly. "You're not doing anyone any good, you know."

"What," spat Morgead from his chair, grimacing at the protests his body made. "I have to- Jez's my _soul mate_- of course I _worry-"_

"I know, I meant..." Hugh trailed off, turning his head in Morgead's direction. "I worry about _you._" He whispered.

He faced Morgead, who exhaled harshly, whatever retort he had vanishing instantly. Hugh's eyes were wide and vulnerable and teary and _Hugh_, he realized suddenly. His pink lips were open slightly, and a side of his black robe had slipped down to reveal a snowy pale shoulder.

Morgead set the can on the side table, watching Hugh, entranced, as he moved closer. Hugh stopped right in front of Morgead, slowly inching his face closer to Morgead's.

Morgead's eyes were undoubtedly very wide, and some part of his mind, the silvery part, the _Jez_ part, was screaming at him feverishly to _stop_. To push Hugh away, call him names, and storm out of the room angrily.

But he couldn't. Hugh's eyes were perfectly round and depthless, his pouty pink lips were centimetres away from his, and his sweet scent surrounded Morgead, and he wanted _more._

Morgead leaned forward, feeling Hugh's hot breath, before Hugh pushed his lips on Morgead's slowly.

Morgead kissed back with an intensity he'd never felt before- it was passionate and sudden and _hidden_- and not like with Jez. It was better, much, _much_ better.

Hugh melted against him clutching his shirt with one hand, and burying the other in Morgead's already tousled hair. He sat on Morgead's lap, his feathery weight warm.

Morgead's hand found the small of Hugh's back, where his skin felt the smooth silk of the robe, and Hugh's legs wrapped themselves around his waist, closer, closer, _closer._

Morgead felt Hugh's tongue, and let him in immediately, and groaned when he discovered something else that Jez most certainly did _not _have.

A tongue stud.

Hugh moaned breathlessly into Morgead's mouth, while Morgead's fingers slipped off the silk robe, revealing pale, perfect skin.

Morgead kissed Hugh's neck, his fangs sharpening instantly, while Hugh moaned loudly, and dipped his tiny fingers into Morgead's waistband. Morgead's eyes flickered up to Hugh's, and he nodded, undoing Morgead's zipper.

Morgead dug his fangs into the soft, delectable flesh of Hugh's neck- with Hugh's eyes fluttering and a low mewl of pleasure, while Morgead did the same at the taste of Hugh's blood- it was hot and unlike anything.

Morgead's eyes lowered in bliss, feeling foolish he'd not done this before- how he could have missed something _this_ good?

Morgead felt his hardening member pressing into Hugh's hand through his black boxers, and the pounding, amazing pleasure of drinking Hugh's blood.

Hugh slipped off Morgead's boxers slowly, rubbing the tip of Morgead's cock slowly, and Morgead hissed, clutching at Hugh's back harder, pulling him closer, while they Morgead fell onto the couch on his back.

Hugh breathed unevenly, stroking Morgead's dick, feeling his own harden even more, his moan echoing in the empty room.

Morgead swirled the blood in his mouth- feeling so very close- _so_ close, and knowing Hugh was with him.

Hugh squeezed Morgead's cock on last time, feeling the pleasure flush through him and Morgead at the same time, his vision becoming starry and blurred, as Morgead drew out his fangs, and moaning so loud he was sure the whole house must've heard him.

He collapsed against Morgead, his robe long forgotten, feeling the sticky warm release between both of them- and Morgead's arms wrapped around him, breathing harshly.

Morgead licked his lips, before stroking Hugh's hair hesitantly, feeling Hugh snuggle closer, smiling lazily at him.

Morgead played with Hugh's hair, in a state of afterglow, before smiling wryly. "You never told me you had a tongue stud."

Hugh laughed sleepily, his giggle vibrating through Morgead as well. "Just wait until I give you a blowjob."


End file.
